


Little Angel

by Ashcat252



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Background Dean Winchester/Castiel - Freeform, Bottom Jack, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Sam, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, Little!Jack, M/M, Masturbation, Only Technically Underage, Self-Discovery, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-07-31 06:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashcat252/pseuds/Ashcat252
Summary: Jack Kline finds himself wanting things.





	1. Part One: Daddy's Here

The bunker was quiet, like it always was late at night. Sam and Dean had to be sleeping, and Castiel was probably reading in the library to keep himself busy. Jack, however, had his back pressed to the bed, his breathing uneven as he bucked his hips up slightly. His penis was tucked uncomfortably behind his boxers and it was full and Jack knew exactly why, because despite what people thought, he wasn't ignorant. At least.. not anymore.

It first happened a month prior. He had been walking down the halls of the bunker to get to the bathroom when he noticed it was cracked slightly. He was about to knock but stopped himself once he looked up and saw a naked, soaking wet Sam Winchester drying himself off.

It wasn't the first time he noticed just how big Sam was. He'd catch himself staring from time to time, a hot flush of shame would come over him once he found himself thinking of those strong arms wrapped around him in a tight embrace. That time was different, however, because it wasn't Sam's height that made Jack's cheeks burn.

He watched as Sam toweled off his soft length. It was _big,_ just like everything else about Sam. Jack frowned as he felt an unfamiliar feeling between his legs, and when he took his curious hand and placed it against the forming bulge, he couldn't help but let out a whimper.

"Who's there?"

Jack was back in his room in barely a second, his eyes wide with shock and confusion. He rarely used his teleportation powers as they were just used for emergencies, but everything in him let him know that it was called for.

He pulled down his pants-he had to see what the problem was. He stared down at his penis, confusion laced in his features as it stood stiff like it did in the morning when he had to use the bathroom. He was certain that urge was gone, however, so he didn't understand why it was happening.

He wrapped his hand around it, just to study it, but he felt a weird sort of shiver wash over him as he did. It wasn't unpleasant. It just felt.. different. He gave himself an experimental stroke and he gasped, his free hand falling against the door for support as pumped up and down his length, watching in pure fascination has his foreskin covered and uncovered the leaking head.

For a second time he thought he was actually peeing but that wasn't what peeing felt like. He stopped his movements so he could trail his index finger over the slit, barely conscious of the whimper that left his lips as he touched the sensitive head. He thought of Sam in that moment-naked and wet and unaware of how beautiful he was and suddenly Jack was leaking even more than before.

His hand was back around his cock in a fraction of a second with an almost too quick of a pace as he pictured Sam in front of him with his ever encouraging eyes, telling him that whatever he was doing was good, that he was such a good boy.

_That._That phrase right there was enough to send the young man to his knees, his hand still working down his uncut length. "Sam-" Jack moaned out, his voice strained as he imagined Sam telling him how good he was doing, how good Jack was doing for _him._

__

"Sam, please," Jack begged though he had no idea what he was begging for. Something odd and warm was pooling in his belly and it made his breathing ragged. He couldn't help but feel some type of shame wash over him, like the sweat prickling against his neck, as he thought about Sam and how he was supposed to be like a father to him. Something felt wrong about that, like he wasn't supposed to be thinking of Sam that way, but it was different, so different. Those little thoughts didn't stop his pace, however. And it surely didn't stop his testicles from tightening in a way that was almost too much, and oh no he definitely was going to pee if _\- Oh -_

__

_"Daddy!"_ Jack cried out as spurts of white spilled from the slit and onto the floor, the feeling so strong he didn't even notice the sound of footsteps in the hallway.

__

He stared down at the mess in pure horror, and then suddenly he was horrified at his own mouth. Why had he said that? Why did it make him feel that way? And that.. stuff.. on the ground, what was that? So many questions swirled around in his head and once he finally managed to calm down and clean the mess, he took his inquires to the web. There was no way he was going to ask Dean or Castiel and _definitely_ not Sam.

__

They don't talk about that stuff. If they didn't talk about it, it had to be bad, right? Jack could only feel confusion and shame as he leafed through Google.

__

It was there he learned about his anatomy and what masturbation was and why he liked it. And then he read up on sex, heterosexual sex and then the female anatomy. It didn't take long for him to figure out that it didn't interest him as much as Sam's male body. From there he learned about homosexual sex and even watched some videos so he could understand even more, which really only left him with another uncomfortable erection as his mind drifted off and imagined the two men to be him and Sam, like Jack was the one pressed into the mattress while Sam-

__

He shook the thought away and pressed his palm down against the bulge until it eased away. And in that time he remembered a more pressing issue: why did thinking of Sam as his.. daddy.. make him feel so good? His fingers typed hard and fast, his eyes wide as he scanned over the results on the first page.

__

He was up all night reading and learning about kinks until he finally found what he was looking for: ddlg/ddlb/cgl and daddy kink. Obviously he found himself preferring dominant daddy/little boy. With more digging he found that it wasn't always sexual, that it was also just a relationship, with or without the sexual aspect of the kink.

__

That made him feel a little better about it. He imagined himself looking up at Sam, those kind hazel eyes staring down at him, those big hands against Jack's cheeks, _"Daddy loves you so much, baby boy."_ And just the thought left Jack a blushing mess. He actually found himself feeling a little happy as he came across couples within that community, living their life like everybody else and what was wrong with that?

__

He dug a little too deep and saw a lot of negative comments about it, where people were saying it was weird and wrong-that it was pedophilia and incest-and suddenly it made way too much sense as to why he never heard anyone talk about that stuff, or sex in general. Burning hot shame washed over Jack as he slammed his laptop shut and fell into his mattress. He swore to himself then that he wouldn't touch himself again.

__

And that was why he was laying flat against his bed a month later, hands fisted into the sheets because everything in him wanted that sweet release again but he couldn't-it was wrong, dirty, and it wasn't like the person he wanted felt the same way. No, no way at all would Sam love someone so dirty. Tears burned at the corners of his eyes and he would have let them fall if it wasn't for the soft knocking on his door.

__

He got himself together and opened the door, his heart jumping to his throat as he looked up and saw Sam standing there with his slanted hazel eyes and warm smile. Jack hoped he wasn't blushing as he spoke, "Sam?"

__

"I figured you'd be up.. I got you some apple juice." Sam said as he showed the young man the glass. Jack couldn't help but smile because of course Sam would know he loved apple juice. He let the older man in and quickly wiped at his eyes with the sleeves of his too big sweater.

__

"Thank you." Jack said as he took a big sip. He set the glass down and licked his lips, and in that same moment he looked up and saw Sam, a look in his eyes he'd never seen before. "Sam?" The boy called out, his voice laced with confusion. The Winchester blinked and shook his head as he ran his fingers through his chestnut colored hair.

__

"I.. Okay, how about you sit down, Jack? I want to talk to you, if that's alright." Sam watched as the young Nephilim gave a hesitant nod and proceeded to sit down on the edge of the bed. Jack followed soon after and sat closest to the headboard, his fingers playing with ends of his sleeves so he wouldn't have to look up at Sam.

__

"You know.. Jack, you know you can tell me anything, right?" Jack nodded but refused to look up, "I won't be mad. If there's anything you need to talk about, I'm here for you, bud." And now there was no way the half angel could look up because something in him just knew that Sam figured out his secret.

__

"Look at me."

__

And despite that, Jack listened to the command and red-rimmed eyes met concerned hazel. Sam was kind, always kind, and Jack trusted him, "Talk to me." The hunter had said, his voice soft, as he inched closer to Jack, but not too close. He was always so cautious and patient, it melted away some of the angel's guard.

__

"I.. want.. things." He let out slowly, his little hands still fumbling around his sweater even though his eyes were still on Sam's. The older man nodded, "What do you want?" Jack sighed at the question, looking away briefly so he could collect his thoughts. Sam was going to hate him.

__

"You." Jack really did cry then, little sniffles escaping as fat tears ran down his cheeks. He was so dirty, so worthless, "I kn-know it's wrong, I'm sorry. I don't know why this happened.. M'so dirty." Jack covered his eyes as he sobbed pathetically into his sleeves. He fully expected Sam to walk away then, too kind to tell him off or make him leave, he'd probably leave that to Dean.

__

"Jack, no, come here." And suddenly he was in Sam's arms and they were just as warm as expected, which only made him sob harder because there was no way he deserved that.

__

"Shh.. don't you cry, baby boy. I'm here now."

__

His sobs died down almost instantly at the sound of the pet name. He concentrated on Sam's big hands and how they cradled him, kept him close. His heart swelled over the possibilities, but there was no why it meant what he thought.. right? He supposed there was only one way to find out.

__

"..Daddy?" Jack could hear Sam's sharp intake of breath, could feel Sam's embrace become impossibly tighter.

__

"Yeah.. yes, angel. Daddy's here."

__

Every tense muscle in Jack's body eased, so it was easy for Sam to bring the boy's flushed face up to his. There was no more room for shame as the hunter leaned in and pressed their lips together. Jack didn't know what to do exactly, just followed his instincts and shut his eyes and leaned into it. Sam's kisses were soft, starting at the mouth then over Jack's red, tear stained cheeks.

__

"You're not dirty. You're beautiful." The older man whispered, his kisses trailing lower until he was at Jack's ear, "You're my little angel." The husky tone of Sam's voice sent shivers down the smaller man's spine. And when those lips stopped at his pulse point, Jack couldn't help but whimper, it felt so good. He almost let out another one when he heard Sam's low groan.

__

"Those noises, baby boy.. Fuck." The older hunter pulled away then, but kept his hands against Jack's cheeks. Sam had that look in his eyes again and this time Jack knew why, and it was because he wanted Jack just as much as Jack wanted him.

__

"How long have you felt this way? Did you know how I felt.. before this?" Jack asked as soon as he found his voice. Sam chuckled and let his hands fall against Jack's. The half angel couldn't help but marvel at the size difference, how easily Sam could envelope his hands over his.

__

"Well.. It's kind of a long story.."

__

~*~

__

Sam had began to notice Jack's stares. It was small at first, nothing too bad. He chalked it up to Jack just being his thoughtful self, just sitting in his own world. But then his cheeks would flush and he'd look away. Sure, that was odd, but it barely crossed Sam's mind. He figured it was just Jack reminding himself it was rude to stare.

__

Not that he minded. In truth, he liked the way Jack looked at him. He would have a small smile on his lips and his eyes would shine like Sam created the stars, and Sam liked that a little too much. He also liked the way Jack's cheeks would turn pink, like he was embarrassed, and that was just too cute. There was a part of Sam, a part that he locked away deep, that wanted to take Jack's face in his hands and feel the warmth in his palms, and know that he was the one that caused it.

__

He wouldn't act on it. No, he'd never force Jack into anything he wasn't ready for. He was just so young and pure, and Sam was just.. the opposite. He made too many mistakes in his life, starting as an infant when he was given demon's blood, then when he left his family behind, being the reason Jess was dead and then the goddamn apocalypse-he just knew Jack deserved better. And so he just let Jack stare, because try as he might, Sam was still human and he was selfish, and he even let himself look when he could.

__

Innocent little glances, that's all they were. Until one night after a long shower, just drying himself off and barely looking at his reflection, he hadn't noticed he didn't shut the door all the way. He wouldn't have even noticed anyone looking at him if it wasn't for that little sound that sounded similar to a moan echoed through the bathroom walls.

__

"Who's there?" Sam asked as he covered himself. As soon as the words left his lips, he heard the familiar sound of fluttering wings and he knew his peeping tom was an angel. And he had a strong feeling as to which angel it was. He rushed and put his clothes on, hurrying his way through the bunker. He had to make sure Jack was okay, to make sure he wasn't traumatized or some other excuse he was giving himself but he stopped as soon as he made it to the door, his hand felt like it was stuck on the doorframe as Jack's sounds of pleasure filled his ears.

__

_Jack.._ Sam's throat went dry as he listened and oh fuck he really shouldn't be listening, but his feet wouldn't move. He could only shut his eyes and imagine as his innocent little boy played with himself, barely registering that he just thought of Jack as _his._

__

_"Sam!"_

__

His other hand covered his mouth, a groan threatening to escape. His heart thudded in his chest and his cock was uncomfortably hard beneath his boxers. Jack, his pure little angel, was thinking about him. That simple fact muted all of his better judgements as he listened to Jack's soft moans, his breathless grunts. He could just walk just walk in, show Jack that real life was better than any fantasy going on in his head, but whatever part of himself that wasn't clouded with lust kept him grounded.

__

_"Sam, please-"_

__

The young Winchester could only imagine what Jack was begging for, and he doubted even the boy knew. But Sam couldn't help himself, couldn't help but imagine Jack on all fours, begging Sam to fuck him, so loud and needy just for him. The older man was seriously going to come in his pants like a teenager if he didn't stop that train of thought.

__

But then Jack cried out something Sam thought he'd never hear fall from the angel's lips, outside of his own head of course, _"Daddy!"_ and suddenly his world crashed around him, his aching length practically begging for release.

__

He knew Jack had came when the bunker was silent again. He was finally able to move, darting towards his room and he somehow managed to shut the door gently enough to not make a sound. His pants and boxers were off in an instant and as soon as he was bare he slicked his hand with spit and gripped his thick length, knowing full well all needed was a few good strokes.

__

So he leaned back against the door and imagined Jack on his knees for him, looking up at him with those curious blue eyes, mouth open wide showing that pretty pink tongue and then he was gone. His hips sputtered as he came, a hot puddle in his hands as he rode out his orgasm with the image of how Jack would look with it all over his flawless features.

__

Sam's head fell back with a thunk, trying his best to catch his breath. It only took a few seconds before the familiar shame washed over him, something he seemed to get whenever he thought of Jack the wrong way, and this was definitely one of those times. Just much worse that time around because he finally had confirmation that Jack felt the same.

__

And just what the hell was he supposed to do with that information?

__

Sam wiped himself clean and sat on the end of his bed, face in his hands. He had a choice to make. He could either let himself have what he wanted and risk fucking it all up, or just pretend he didn't hear anything, for the sake of keeping everything the way it was. After about an hour of contemplation, he decided it would be best to not say anything, but he kept a slight sliver of hope that Jack would talk to him.

__

When a month passed, he realized how stupid of a plan that was. As the weeks passed, Jack talked less and stayed in his room unless he was needed. It worried Sam. He couldn't help but blame himself for whatever inner turmoil Jack was going through. He knew he had to talk to him, but he still wasn't sure how to approach the situation.

__

Dean had been the one to urge him to take the chance, surprisingly.

__

When he came to his brother and told him about how he felt about the Nephilim, he fully expected the older hunter to tell him off. Instead he kinda just looked at him, deep in thought, and Sam almost lost his mind in the silence.

__

"Dean. Say something-anything. _Please._"

__

Dean nodded and ran his hand over his face and Sam shut his eyes, waiting for the absolute worst, it's what he deserved, at any rate.

__

"Okay." The older Winchester sighed. "Okay." He repeated as he turned to look at his little brother, "You love him?" Dean asked, making sure to keep eye contact even if he looked visibly awkward.

__

Sam blinked down at him, his mind blank for a few seconds before he finally found his voice, "..Yes." Sam nodded to himself, "I do love him." He said aloud for the first time.

__

"Does he love you?"

__

"I.. I don't know if it runs that deep for him" Sam admitted, his gaze down to the floor. He probably waited too long. He should have gone in there that night and explained to Jack why he was feeling that way. And maybe that was why Jack wouldn't even look at him, he was confused like the innocent boy he was and Sam wasn't there to help him through it.

__

"Hey, Sammy. Get out of your gigantic head for a second and look at me." Dean ordered and Sam listened, his head snapping back up to meet his brother's gaze. Dean gave him a small smile and rested a hand on his shoulder.

__

"There's only one way to find out. You know what to do." Dean said as he gave Sam's shoulder a small squeeze. He let go then and gave his kid brother a nod before walking toward the archway.

__

"So, you're just.. okay with this?" Sam had to ask. He didn't understand why the older Winchester was so calm. They'd already kind of established that Jack was like their family. Sam tried not to cringe inwardly at the implications. _We're not actually related,_ Sam reminded himself.

__

"I mean, it's not conventional." Dean shrugged, "But who am I to stop you from finding happiness? In this life we lead, there's not mucha that goin' around. I know you'll make him happy, Sammy. And I know he'll do the same for you."

__

Sam blinked back tears and just smiled, "Thank you, Dean." His older brother just shook his head and raised his hands, something that simply meant _no chick flick moments._ Sam couldn't help but laugh.

__

"Cass, though.. that may be a different story." Dean muttered as he disappeared into the hallway. Sam swallowed hard as he thought about Cass finding out. He shook the thought away and decided they'd cross that bridge later.

__

He could only think of Jack as he held the cold glass of apple juice in his hands, his calloused knuckles knocking softly against the wood of the his little angel's door...

__

~*~

__

Jack listened attentively throughout the whole story and as soon as it was over, his face broke out into a huge grin, his cheeks a pretty shade of pink.

__

"You.. you love me?" The question came out breathless, like Jack couldn't believe it. His heart swelled with happiness as Sam nodded, their fingers intertwining.

__

"I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you, Jack. It's just different now. it's.." Sam struggled to find the right word to describe it, but he never knew it could be as simple as Jack's muttered, "..More.."

__

"It's more. More than what it was. Different but not.. bad?" Jack's voice raised into a question, his voice sounding hopeful.

__

Sam tilted his head and smiled, "No, not bad." He leaned in close, "Never bad." He whispered against Jack's lips before giving him a soft kiss. Jack still wasn't used to the contact but after just a second he was kissing back as much as he could.

__

The older man pulled back before it got too heated. He couldn't let himself get carried away. It was still too early. They needed to talk first about what they were doing and especially about the whole.. daddy.. situation. How much did Jack even know about it?

__

"What do you know about," Sam cleared his throat, somehow feeling awkward, "Daddy kink? What does it mean to you?" He asked as he watched as a small flicker of shame flash through those blue eyes.

__

"At first I was.. confused. I thought something was wrong with me because a part of me saw you as my father. But that didn't make sense because of the.. other feelings. I looked it up and saw.. stuff." His cheeks burned brighter at the memory.

__

"I realize now that I do not view you as a father, but more like a protector. A.. caregiver." Jack used one of the terms he used while reading up on the CGL community. Sam soaked it all in, listening silently. For a second he thought of Jack as the strong Nephilim that was powerful enough to make a portal into another reality, and silently wondered why someone like that would need a caregiver.

__

But then he looked back down at Jack and was reminded that Jack wasn't that. Not always. He was soft, kind and beautiful. Still strong and still powerful, but he was more than that. So much more.

__

"Is that okay?" Jack sounded so small, so unsure. Of course by then, he realized it wasn't just a sexual thing, and he wanted the whole thing. He wanted that type of relationship, both sides, specifically with Sam. And the older man couldn't deny that he wanted it, too. He wanted someone to take care of. Even more so if that person was Jack.

__

"Of course it is, baby." Sam smiled and Jack thought he'd burst, but then those hazel eyes turned serious, "But it _is_ a lot.. especially if this is your first relationship.." There was a question there, Jack could tell.

__

"It is my first. I only want you." Jack confirmed and Sam couldn't help but feel happy about that fact.

__

"That's.. good, Jack. Me too." The hunter's face was almost as red as the Nephilim. "I don't want to overwhelm you, okay? We'll take things slow at first. This kink.. it's a big step for someone who doesn't have experience with relationships." Sam added lightly, hoping his little one understood.

__

"I think I do.. but does that mean I can't call you 'daddy'? Because I really want to.." Jack was playing with his sleeves again, his eyes downcast. He was feeling bad again, like maybe Sam was just indulging him or something.

__

Sam noticed the change and cupped those warm cheeks in his hands. "Of course you can call me that, baby boy." Jack leaned into the touch, the bad feelings slowly faded. "We just can't call each other these pet names in front of Dean and Cass, okay? Not yet." His fingers carded through Jack's hair and he watched as his blue eyes fluttered shut, those long lashes against those pink cheeks spread warmth throughout his whole body.

__

"And I.." He swallowed, struck by Jack's beauty, "I don't want you to think I'm ashamed. My main concern is being sure this is really what you want. Don't want you to ever think I'm taking advantage of you."

__

Jack opened his eyes then, locking his gaze with Sam's before closing the distance between them because he finally could. Sam met him halfway, wanting to feel those lips against his again, loving the sweet taste of apple juice. The contact didn't last nearly long enough however, as Jack pulled back just slightly, his small hand against Sam's stubble.

__

"You wouldn't take advantage of me." He whispered as he kissed Sam's cheek. "You're too kind." His lips pressed against the other cheek, "You're too good." Sam leaned down and pressed their foreheads together, his heart pounding in his chest. "You're perfect, daddy.."

__

Sam felt tears prickle at his eyes. He wasn't used to that, wasn't used to being praised. He wasn't using to being loved.

__

"Love you so much, Jack." Sam's voice was deep and filled with gravel, "Wanna kiss you again.."

__

Jack didn't hesitate. He wrapped his arms around Sam's shoulders and kissed him deeply, he could feel those big hands take him by the waist and pull him closer. _I love you, Daddy,_ Jack thought blissfully, and it slipped off of him in warm waves, echoing gently in Sam's head. The older man moaned into it, the warmth spreading over him once again. Jack shivered at the sound, his own whimper spilling from his throat.

__

Sam couldn't bring himself to pull away again. No, he wanted to hear more this time. He eased his tongue over Jack's bottom lip, "Let me in, baby boy." Sam whispered against the soft flesh. Jack was confused for a moment but then he remembered something like that happening in a movie, and just parted his mouth. He let out a gasp once Sam's tongue slipped inside and pressed down against his own.

__

The hunter was intoxicated by the taste of apple juice and something else that could only be described as Jack. And those little noises were going to drive him insane. Jack hesitantly moved the muscle with Sam's, and it felt almost weird, but also not. It was hard to explain why it felt good, maybe it was because it was Sam he was kissing, and Sam's breath against his face. His hands tugged at Sam's shirt until Jack fell back against the mattress and the hunter was draped over him, his long hair falling over the smaller boy's face.

__

Jack looked so good like that. Looked so good under him. Sam shut his eyes and took in a deep breath. He was so hard it hurt but he couldn't let himself give in. Not yet. He used his arms to support his weight, careful not to crush Jack. The fact that it was impossible left his mind completely.

__

The angel looked up at the young Winchester, his face pink and lips slick and slightly swollen from their kiss. Sam was no better. His pupils were blown and he looked hungry for Jack. The thought caused surges of heat to hit Jack's groin and he whimpered at the sudden tightness behind his pajamas.

__

"Sam.. _Daddy_.." Jack moaned, his hips rutting up against the older man's thigh. He needed it, needed the friction. Sam's control was slipping by the second.

__

"What is it, baby?" Sam rasped, "You need daddy's help?" He could at least do that, Sam rationalized. Jack nodded vigorously in response, "Yes, please. Need it-need you." Jack practically whined. The sound set off a growl like sound from the bigger man, and then a whispered curse as he tried to calm himself.

__

"Gonna take care of you." Sam rolled over to his side, his big hand gliding over Jack's chest, grazing over his hard nipples and tight stomach, until he finally stopped at the waistband of his light blue pajamas. "Gonna take these off, okay?" Sam waited for Jack's nod before pulling it down and off completely, along with his white briefs.

__

Jack watched as his clothes fell to the floor, but the feeling of Sam's hand running up his bare thigh brought his attention back up to his lap. His penis was hard and leaking against his shirt, and only got worse once Sam grazed over the length of it ever so gently.

__

"Look at you.." Sam groaned, "So wet for me.." He murmured as he wrapped his hand around Jack's burning hot cock, "So wet for daddy." His words made the uncut length twitch in his palm and a soft moan fall from the younger man's lips.

__

Sam kept his pace slow at first, mesmerized each time the foreskin covered the shimmering head. Jack had only experienced his own hand and that had only been once, so having someone else touch him was almost too much. He was so sensitive, already leaking so much.

__

"Daddy!" Jack moaned, his hips thrusting into Sam's hand. "I-I think, it-so close-" The young man babbled. Sam kept his attention on Jack's face, watching as his mouth went slack and his eyes rolled back.

__

"That's it, baby boy. Doin' so good. Come for me. Let it all out." Sam quickened his pace then, matching Jack's thrusts. He lifted up slightly and used his other hand to pull up Jack's shirt until those pretty pink nipples were exposed. Sam licked his lips before putting the nub in his mouth, suckling softly.

__

"Oh! Yes, please!" Jack practically screamed, his back arching off the bed. The sensations were so much all at once, pushing the nightstand away from the bed and Sam could feel the pleasure coming off of Jack. He came with a yell, the lights in the room flickering violently as ribbons of white shot over his chest.

__

Sam watched in awe as Jack let out everything he'd probably been holding in for that month. It was so beautiful. Jack's face, Jack's body, his fluids-so fucking beautiful, and all for Sam.

__

When his penis finally stopped its pulsating, Jack fell flat against the bed, his breathing labored. He looked so deliciously fucked out that Sam couldn't stop himself. He bent down licked every stripe of come off of Jack's tummy and chest. He tasted so damn sweet, only just a little salty.

__

"Came so much for me." Sam whispered as his lips trailed up to the Nephilim's ear, "Thank you so much for letting me see you like this.." He left little kisses over those red cheeks and a soft peck against his lips. That single contact brought Jack back up from wherever his mind went, his eyes blinking slowly as he tried to remember how words work.

__

"No," Jack swallowed thickly, "Thank _you_, daddy." He couldn't keep the smile off his face for the life of him. He felt so happy, so good, not to mention sleepy. He could hardly sleep though with the feel of Sam's rock hard member against his hip.

__

"Sam?" Jack whispered, "I want to help.." Jack trailed off as the hunter just shook his head.

__

"I'm okay. I wanted this to just be about you. We can do other things later, okay? Right now, I just wanna hold you." They'd done more than enough. All other things could wait. Jack didn't fight it, thankfully. His poor baby was so tired. He smiled wide as he pulled the blanket out from under them and over them, covering Jack's half naked body.

__

Jack laid his head against Sam's chest, his bare legs tangling with the older man's. Sleep was coming in fast. He barely registered the feel of a kiss at the top of his head, and barely heard Sam's gruff voice speaking to him.

__

"Daddy loves you so much, baby boy. Now shut your eyes and go to sleep. Daddy's here now and I'm not goin' anywhere.."

__

Jack fell asleep with a smile on his face.

__

~*~

__


	2. Part Two: Baby Boy's Glow

Things just fell into place after their first night together. Sam and Jack fell into a routine of domesticity, something that was bound to happen with them already living together. Jack would take care of Sam in ways that the older man would have never imagined, and in more ways than one.

The main thing, the most important thing, was that he made Sam happy. And Sam made Jack happy. Their love was disgustingly obvious to those who knew about it, that person being Dean, but the older Winchester didn't really comment on it besides a simple eye roll here and there.

Castiel still had no clue. And that made Jack feel extremely guilty, but he also trusted Sam. They'd find a way to tell him eventually.

At any rate, Cass and Dean were the last thing on their minds anyhow as Jack laid on Sam's bed, face down and ass up. It'd taken so long for Sam to finally be okay with this, to even be okay with fingering Jack. But they were finally at the point where his fingers were more so working towards getting Jack loose and open.

"Daddy, please." Jack breathed as he rutted against Sam's fingers. The older man groaned at the sound. It had been almost three months and he still wasn't used to Jack calling him that. It was still just as hot as the first time.

"Gotta work you open, baby." Sam gave as he stretched out those three fingers in Jack's lube-slick hole. Jack let out a moan, his hips sputtering around them. "Don't wanna hurt you. Daddy wants you to feel just as good, okay? Not much longer." Sam said as he leaned down and kissed Jack's shoulder.

Jack complied and just arched his back, giving Sam more space to work as he burrowed his face in his Daddy's pillows. It was comforting as he waited, the smell of Sam's shampoo. It was fruity, almost like coconut. It reminded him of showers with Sam; Sam's big hands, calloused but caring as he washed his baby boy. It almost distracted him from the feeling of a fourth finger being added. Almost.

"Such a good boy," Sam praised, his voice tight, "taking my fingers so good. You're gonna be just as good with Daddy's cock, huh?" Sam asked, but Jack could detect a hint of nervousness and hesitation there in his tone.

"_Yes!_ You're gonna make me feel so good, Daddy. Really want you inside, please, need you to fill me up." Jack begged prettily and Sam's resolve absolutely shattered at the sound. He removed his fingers so he could take his length into his hands. He was admittedly above average. It was why he took his time with the prep, because the very last thing he wanted was to hurt his boyfriend.

"Jack, please tell me if it hurts too bad." Sam slicked up his length and Jack was practically vibrating with anticipation. He was glowing with it, and he knew he was going to have to calm down because Sam's lamp was starting to shake. He took in a deep breath and rolled onto his back, his arms outstretched.

Sam smiled fondly and bent down into Jack's embrace, kissing him slow and sweet. Jack's hands tangled themselves in his Daddy's hair, tugging ever so gently. "I trust you, Sam." Jack whispered against Sam's lips. "Do you trust me?" He asked, his bright blue eyes fluttering open to meet with with soft hazel. Sam kissed him tenderly before answering.

"'Trust you with my life." Sam's deep voice made Jack shiver beneath him, "Are you ready?" Sam guessed he knew the answer already but he liked the way Jack's voice shook, so desperate for it and it was just so damn pretty. Sam kissed him one last time before sitting up, his hands pushing at the back of Jack's thighs and stopped at his chest.

Jack held his legs there as Sam concentrated on the actual penetration. Sam watched as the head of his cock disappeared into Jack's heat, his mouth falling open at the mere feeling of it. He pushed in slowly, his eyes darting back and forth from Jack's strained face to the glorious sight of his baby boy's ass sucking in his length like a vice. He waited until he bottomed out and then he stopped, his eyes finally resting on Jack's scrunched up features.

"Are you hurting? Do we need to stop?" Sam had asked, but Jack could barely form words. He wasn't hurting, he just felt.. full. And it was just shy of being overwhelming, but he definitely did not want to stop.

Jack licked his lips, "d..doesn't hurt.. jus'.. you're so big, Daddy." He stuttered, his cheeks flushed an even darker red that spread to the tips of his ears and down his neck. Sam's cock twitched at Jack's unintentional sexiness.

"We'll go slow." Sam promised and Jack was grateful. The younger man felt as though he was on a hair trigger, like one hard thrust would have him falling apart in seconds. Even Sam's first slow thrust felt like a burst of pure energy. The lights flickered with it.

Sam couldn't help but chuckle, his nervousness from earlier pretty much gone. "Look at you, baby. Already breaking apart. Bet it won't take you long at all to come, huh?" Sam bit back a groan as Jack whined pitifully.

"Don't worry, Angel. It's just me and you tonight. I wanna see you fall apart for me." Sam thrusted again, harder that time, and Jack's head fell back, his red tipped length leaking against his belly. Sam was immensely grateful that Dean decided to take Cass out. Because having Jack like that, all sprawled out beneath him in his own form of pure ecstasy, was one of the best things Sam had ever experienced.

And it was only going to get better.

"More, Sam, please. I need.." Jack trailed off, not knowing how to word what was on his mind but Sam could tell. It felt as though he could read Jack's mind sometimes, especially since Jack was still learning what certain things meant and how they needed to be said. It only really made Jack love him more.

"Yeah," Sam breathed, and then he was finally fucking into Jack just like they both wanted. He finally found a good rhythm, the head of his cock hitting Jack's prostate with each thrust. Jack was, _holy fuck_, he was so beautiful, so bright. "God, Jack-"

Then out of nowhere Sam was reminded just how _strong_ Jack actually was, because somehow Jack got his arms around him and flipped them over. Sam was dazed for a few seconds, but once he felt Jack's hips moving, his eyes snapped open.

Jack has his hands running up and down his own torso, over his developing muscles and his hard nipples. He looked like a damn masterpiece. Suddenly Sam was the one who was at a loss for words.

"Is this okay, Daddy?" Jack asked, voice shaky and almost sultry. His lips twitched into a smirk and a phrase that Sam didn't think too often about Jack came into his mind: _brat._

Jack was full of surprises. Sam loved him for it.

All Sam could do was nod vigorously in response to Jack's question, and then his baby boy planted his hands on Sam's hard pecs and then-_holy shit_-he started to actually bounce up and down on his Daddy's length.

There were so many things Sam could have said to get back in control of the situation, but he didn't have it in him just yet. He wanted to watch, wanted to feel it all.

Jack was loud. His moans were choked and high pitched, his skin glowing with sweat and his angelic energy. The lights flickered frantically once Sam's cock hit the bundle of nerves inside of him, the overwhelming sensations causing his eyes to roll back.

"Jack-you're so-"

"S-Sam, I, I'm gonna-Can I? Daddy, can I please come?"

Even after showing just how much power he could have over Sam, Jack still knew when to hand that power back to his Daddy. Sam smiled despite being right on the edge himself.

"Come for me, Angel."

And just like that— Jack let go. He came, untouched, his nails digging into Sam's chest but it didn't hurt. If it did, Sam couldn't feel it. He was too distracted by the glow surrounding his boyfriend, and then the shadow of two wings spanning across his bedroom walls.

And then there was—good God, Sam could _feel_ Jack. Not just his tight heat spasming around him, oh no. Sam could feel Jack's orgasm tear through him and that pushed Sam right to the brink. He gripped at Jack's hips as he came, and there was so much, it dripped down Sam's balls and inner thighs as they rode out their orgasms.

After what felt like hours (more likely just a minute, who could really tell) the glow surrounding Jack dissipated, and his wings faded away. And then he fell, Sam's over sensitive length slipping out of him as he plopped down beside the love of his life.

They couldn't talk, not yet anyhow, so Sam settled with pulling Jack close. They were messy, in desperate need for a shower and they'd get to it. But Sam just needed a few more minutes to hold onto Jack, to kiss him and wordlessly tell him how good he was for him.

_I love you._ Jack thought, and let it project into Sam's mind. The older man smiled fondly, kissing him slow and tender, "Love you," Sam muttered before claiming Jack's mouth again, practically swallowing his baby's soft giggles right with it.

~*~

Telling Castiel wasn't as scary as Sam feared. Well, there was one second where it kind of looked as though the angel wanted to rip the hunter's head off, but Dean gave Castiel's shoulder a reassuring squeeze and the look was gone in an instant.

Castiel looked from Sam to Jack, and tried not to look too deeply into the size difference. Sam gulped in true fear for a split second but Jack took his hand and intertwined their fingers, a warmth spreading over Sam that completely washed away the fear.

Castiel's stare softened at the sight.

"You are happy?" He asked, his eyes fully fixed on Jack. The Nephilim took in a deep breath and straightened his shoulders, looking visibly older than he had before. "I'm the happiest I have ever been. Sam makes me very happy. And I.. I think I make him happy, too." His voice lowers near the end, his gaze trailing up to Sam's who was already smiling down at him.

"You do." Sam's thumb brushed against Jack's small hands and then Jack smiled, a special one that was reserved just for Sam.

Dean cleared his throat and suddenly Jack and Sam's gaze was back to the other two. And then Castiel was looking back at Dean, too, his eyes wide. "You knew about this?" His voice was accusatory and Dean just smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"Kinda." Dean said and watched as Castiel's gaze shifted from annoyed to indifference, "I suppose that is fair." Castiel conceded as he leaned into Dean. The older Winchester wrapped an arm around his waist soon after, like that was natural for him. Sam quirked his a brow up at him.

"You're not the only one with a private life, baby brother." Dean winked as he kissed Castiel's temple. The angel blushed furiously but didn't pull away.

The four of them moved to the living area where Dean had recently installed a flat screen (thankfully not a haunted one) and all sat together, watching movies and drinking beers and it felt good. It felt right. Jack next to Sam and Castiel next to Dean, happy couples that were finally out and it felt like such a relief that they weren't hiding anymore.

In truth, Sam felt a little silly for being scared. Jack deserved to be flaunted, to be shown off. So he wrapped his arm around him and Jack laid against Sam's chest, his palm falling flat against Sam's heart, his baby boy's small voice echoing sweetly in his head:

_I love you, Daddy._

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have written and rewritten this just about a billion times, and even though it's short, I'm finally happy with this final chapter. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
